JackSEPTICEYE
by Hydra7
Summary: Hey, Jack! I wrote a fanfiction about you! I hope you enjoy it. I know, no swearing, but you can replace the words replacing the swear words with swear words. THIS WAS WRITTEN BEFORE SIMS 4 EPISODE 23! T Because I'm guessing this might be T.
1. The SepticEye!

DISCLAIMER- I am only doing this because I am a big fan of Jack, not for attention. Thank you.

SO LET THE STORY BEGIN!

Sitting down at his table with a cup of tea, Jack took his headphones and put them on his head. He had uploaded a video two hours ago, now it's time to film and upload another. He decided on Sims 4.

"TOP OF THE MORNIN' TO YA, LADDIES! My name is Jacksepticeye and welcome back to the Sims 4!" He said his usual greeting to his fans and started playing. Although…something was really. REALLY…off.

"What the heck?" He said. "BILLY! I thought I killed you!" He yelled, seeing the small boy that he had named Billy in their house, and on their household screen. "The game's glitching." He said. Steve, his main character, started arguing with Billy all on his own. "HAHAHA, exactly what I would do!" He said. "Steve, ya make me proud!" He had a big grin on his face!

Later, he made Billy go into a pool and built walls around it. "Ah, don't worry Billy, it's just your own private pool!" HE said, and then went into his creepy deep voice. "Where you will die."

Yet, it glitched and Billy climbed out of the pool like nothing was there to block him! Billy waltzed to the kitchen like a smug boy and grabbed a snake out of the fridge, ate it, and left it on the floor. "NO! YOU LIVE IN MY HOUSE, BILLY, YOU CLEAN MY HOUSE!" He made Billy clean it up. But the message that usually said something like, "I'm too tired to do it…" Said, "You can't tell me what to do, Jack!"

Jack.  
Flipped.  
Out.

"WHAT THE ABSOLUTE CRAP?!" He yelled, and backed away from his computer. "Uhhhuhuhhhhh…WHAT?! _You can't tell me what to do, Jack_? OKAY, DIE SATAN!" HE said, clicking on Billy and sent him to the pool, took toilets, built them all around him, and then the wall and then a fence. Billy, this time, drowned. A message said, "Help me! Jack! Help!"

… "You've proved that despite me being a video-game character at first, you hate my guts. Well then. I suppose I'll have to change THAT, won't I?" a boy's voice said. (Look up Lucemon, English dub, Digimon, he sounds like that.) He got up and stopped hacking Jack's game. He got up, walked to his bathroom and took several things to a laboratory; Antiseptic Alcohol, antiseptic spray, some hand sanitizer, and antibacterial foam soap. He first put the alcohol into a bottle, as a base. Then heated up the sanitizer until it was just hot enough to turn to more of a liquid, and mix easier with the alcohol, and then he mixed in the antiseptic spray, measuring 1/2 cup of it, and mixed that in. He craned his neck to the side and it made a crack sound, like he was thinking about something that often ticked him off. "JackSepticEye…die soon." He swirled the mixture and mixed a random amount of the antibacterial foam soap liquid. He poured a little into a vial, and closed it. "Hm, maybe it's a bit extreme. I only need him knocked out…ah just a little bit can't hurt, then when I get him to my laboratory I can give him some ipecac or something, something to make it come out. DREVIS!" HE yelled.

The dude from Mad Father walked in. "When I go down, drive me to the house of JackSepticEye." "Certainly!" Drevis said, walking out. He looked in the mirror. He was scrawny, but also looked a bit like he was raised and groomed for success his whole life, in hair, and face. He opened a cabnet. Several wigs of different hair colors and lengths sat there on head models. He picked one that was slightly blonde and a wig-cap and put the wig cap on his head, then the wig. Then he kinda messed around with it to make it more near a proper, and then put a suit over his orange t-shirt and green shorts, which were his trademark. And took off his usual red and white shoes, and put on ones fit for a prince. He was pretty tall. He looked like a rich, proper teenager. He walked out. "BOBBY! I'm going out for a stroll." "In that?" Bobby asked his son. "Yes." He said. Bobby had hardly a grudge on Jack. He actually kinda liked him. "Well alright. Be back before noon, kay?" He said. "It IS noon, stupid!" He said. HE pointed at the clock. "I suppose it is…five o'clock then." "Yeah yeah, I know, now shut up!" He said, walking out the door. Bobby sat down. "I wonder what that boy is up to now…" He said.

Jack had finished recording and started to upload. He named the video, _EITHER WEIRDEST GLITCH EVER OR THE GAME WAS HACKED! | Sims 4 – Part 23_.

_Knock knock knock._

Jack raised an eyebrow and opened his door. There was a boy, pretty tall, with slightly long-ish blondish hair, a suit and tie and black shoes. He looked like he'd been prepared for success his whole life. "Uhhh, hi?" Jack raised his eyebrow. "Hello. My name is Gregory Elsewood." He said, in a heavy British accent. "Hi. Jack." He said, shaking Gregory's hand. He noticed his hand had calluses, and burns. "May I come in?" Gregory asked. "Uhhh…I guess…" HE said, letting him in. "I am a big…f-fan of yours." Gregory said…

BILLY'S POV

I choked back vomit as I said, "I'm a big…f-fan of yours." And choking back vomit and maintaining a British accent? That's hard work. Managed to do it, cuz I'm cool… Jack said, "Oh really? Cool!" Not so cool for long. I hate him…I hate him so much. Yelling, _SCREW YOU BILLY!_ Right in my ear and killing me hundreds of times over! He deserves this. I indeed have lost 60% of my hearing in my right ear… aand Jack put that…thing in my head…when I saw him…_OH GOD! HE'S GONNA TORTURE ME!_

Buut he didn't, but only because the game required him not to. I used to be scared of him…but he is vulnerable. I can't wait to see his face when he's choking on the poison I have created and he sees who I REALLY am. "Yes. I watch your videos every day…my favorite series is Happy Wheels." I said. "Nice!" Jack said. "Pinkleton!" I yelled. Drevis came in. "Master Gregory." He said. "Get us some tea." He said. Jack said, "No no, let me." "I insist. Pinkleton makes the best tea. I promise!" Gregory said. "Well…" Jack said. "It's quite alright, Jack…may I call you Jack?" He said. "Sure." Jack said. He's incredibly nice in person…probably because he doesn't know who I am.

Drevis came back with two cups of tea. He set one in front of me and one in front of Jack. "So what are you uploading now?" I asked. "The weirdest Sims 4 video I've made." He said. "Oh really? Tell me about it!" He said. "You'll have to watch, I ain't spoilin' it!" Jack said.

He took a sip of the tea. Just a sip and he'll be choking himself to unconsioness. "So Jack, how are you feeling?" I said, showing a slight undertone of evil in my voice. "I…" He started coughing. "I-I'm sorry, I don't what what—KEFAAH! Is going on!" He coughed. "Well…I do." I said, unbuttoning my jacket. Jack looked at me with surprise. "See, I'm not who you think I am, Jack." I said, taking off my jacket and the white shirt under it. My orange t-shirt was exposed and I also took of the fancy pants, showing the green shorts, and taking off the wig. Jack choked. "Sleep now." I said. Jack fell to the ground, holding his neck, his eyes wide, and he strained to even get a little bit of breath into his lungs. HE knocked out. "Drevis, inhailer." I said, and Drevis gave him the inhaler. IT cleared his throat.

Jack woke up on a metal bed, and sat straight up. Billy was working on something. "Oh, you're awake." He said. He walked over and forced a liquid down Jack's throat, and a minute later, he vomited. "Ugghh…" Jack muttered, puking again. Billy smirked, holding a trashcan. "Keep puking in that until all the poison's out." "POISON!?" Jack said. "Who-WHO ARE YOU!?" Billy turned. "You know who I am, Jack. Just remember Happy Wheels…what did Billy look like?" "…No way…" "Yes way, fool." Billy strapped Jack down. "This might pinch a little." He said. "But if you're boss like you say, then you can handle a little pain." (No, I don't hate you, Jack. :P Jack is about to receive the power to kill Billy once and for all. Billy is making a gigantic mistake…) Drevis walked in with surgical tools. "OH no, anesthetic? Let him feel it!" Billy complained. "I want to, but it would make our reputation fall. Let's see…ah." He took some eyedroppers and dropped something into Jack's eye. A second later, his eye became numb. He was scared. What the heck were they doing?! Billy injected something into something. "Niiice color." He said. Jack felt something pull his numb eye wide open, he couldn't blink. He felt something else go under his eye, and then, if he closed his other eye, it would be like his eyes were closed, even though one eye was open.

They just surgically removed Jack's eye. When Jack realized this, he screamed. Billy turned to him. "Right, now…"

Suddenly, he could see. Through both eyes. Billy had given him an eye transplant? "Nowwww, you are really JackSepticEye!" Billy said. Jack sat up and looked at the mirror.

Indeed, his eye was green, bloodshot, and surrounded by blood. Jack looked at Billy. "It's pretty sore, isn't it?" Then Jack realized his eye hurt. "O-Ow!" He yelped. Billy rolled his eyes. "Just take some dang ibuprofen or something, sheesh." "Wh…why?" he asked. "Because you need to suffer!" Billy said, his eyes widening. "…Why…just why?!" Jack asked. "Still need more reason? Alright…because you made ME suffer." Billy growled. "So why shouldn't you? You think that you can hurt me and get away with it?!" "…Q-question…" Jack said. "I don't want to hear you dang questions." Billy said. "How long were you real?" Jack asked. "Every video game character is real now. Thanks to Drevis! Yes, including AALL the Five Nights at Freddy's characters." "For how long, though?" Jack muttered. "Five months exactly." Drevis said. "For me, six months." "Did you hack into my game?" Jack asked. "ISn't that obvious?" Billy said. "I'm a freakin' boy genius! I'm not dumb or stupid like you took me to be. Did some research on you and then searched up Bossitronians." Billy said. "They don't exist, that's just a joke…" Jack said. "Actually they do." Billy said. "Or did." Jack looked at Billy. "Of course I think YOU are the more daft ones." Billy said. Jack looked at Billy. "Wait wait, what happened?!" "Exactly how you told it to your fans. They died. You were sent away…in fact…you were the Prince of the place. But they're dead and their planet is destroyed. You're no one." Billy said. He smirked. "Don't be butt hurt about it. It wasn't me. Or Drevis. Or any other characters in video game history…wait maybe it was Eggman or someone…nah he's too stupid…" Billy turned to his laboratory. "How'd you poison me?!" Jack asked. "Well…a whole crap-ton of antiseptics." He said. "That would get me regardless…" Jack said. "And yet you're so "septic" that it even defeated the poison. Although it needed some help." Billy pointed to the trashcan. "You're insane…" Jack said. "You're insane! Telling me this! Do you think I'm stupid!? None if it is real!" "Oh you don't think so?" Billy's nostrils flares and his eyes narrowed in anger. "You really are daft!" Billy threw his head back and laughed. "You are so stupid!" Drevis handed Jack a tablet.

"(Enter Jack's Age here) years ago, something exploded in space. A planet, perhaps."

Jack threw the tablet. "It's insane." Jack said. "That's my IPad!" Billy yelled, catching it. "It is the love of my life!" "That's pretty sad, dude." Billy whacked Jack on the head with it. "OW!" Jack yelped. Billy checked to see if it would turn on. IT did. "My wittle fweand…" He mumbled. Jack giggled. Billy pointed the IPad at Jack. "You shush!" He said. "No-no-no, you said that at a picture of yourself! Haha!" Jack said. Billy whacked Jack with the IPad again. "Ow!" Jack yelped again. "You shut up!" Billy said. "Where's Bobby, anyway?" Jack asked. "Aah he's downstares. He doesn't mind you. I mind you, that's what matters to you." Billy said. Drevis gave Jack a damp cloth. "You might want to clean up that blood." He said. Jack muttered, "Uh-huh…" Skeptically, looking at the cloth. "Just clean up the blood, it's just water." Billy groaned. "Just like that tea was 'just tea'?" Jack asked. "'Best tea?'" "Be quiet." Billy said. "You're voice is hurting my ears." "This is gonna hurt my—" "I WILL FREAKING TAPE YOUR MOUTH SHUT IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HECK UP!" Billy turned around and yelled at Jack, his eyes wide with fury. Jack felt something come over him, the same thing that went over him when he was doing Youtube. "SCREW YOU BILLY!" Jack yelled. "GAAAH!" Billy jumped on Jack and started to strangle him. Jack kicked Billy on his stomache. Billy yelled. "Owww!" Billy fell off of Jack and rolled on the ground, groaning in pain. Jack noticed his sight through his Septic Eye was tinted slightly more greenish. "Ow owow.." Billy groaned. Drevis helped Billy up and onto a chair. "That really…REALLY…hurt." He mumbled. "Yeah well you should've thought of that before you threatened me!" "You should've though of something before you kicked me." Billy said. "What?" Jack asked. Billy, in a flash, had given Jack a good WHACK on the face with his fist. "THAT." Billy said. Jack's head snapped to Billy's direction. (No, his neck didn't break; it means he turned his head to Billy's direction very fast.) Jack grabbed his collar. "I'm a grown man; don't you think I could take a little boy like you?" He asked. "I'm a lot stronger than I look, you know…" Billy said, and then kicked Jack in the face, making him fly into a couple of table. Jack grabbed Billy's shirt and threw him onto the wall. He groaned and slid down, then got up and ran at Jack, kicking him on the stomach. (To anyone who's watched Death Note…what Billy said was a DN Reference. L! I MISS CHU! Billy sucks but I feel like only an awesome, slightly attractive and strong boy genius can be able to take Jack head on like that. Billy used to be scared of Jack, sharp things, and bicycles (His father never understood and still took him on the rides…his name IS Bobby Irresponsible.) But then Drevis came and told him that Jack was nothing to worry about, and there is no reason to be scared of these things.)

"STOP!" Drevis said. His voice was powerful now, despite his usual voice being low, gravelly, and slightly monotone. Jack and Billy looked at him. They backed away, letting go of each other's shirts. Jack snarled. Billy growled. "And I'm not a little boy, I'm fourteen!" he growled. Drevis was holding a mini-chainsaw, its blade covered with blood. He put it down. "Bobby is coming up. Billy, you need to take Jack's place where he knocked down the table and Jack needs to hide so that he isn't seen." Jack hid. Billy groaned and sat down, put his arms around the table. Drevis cut Billy's arm and head, then hid the surgical tools and kneeled down, appearing to be helping Billy. Bobby came in. "Are you okay?!" Bobby asked. "Yeah, dad…" He said. Drevis looked at Bobby. "He will be just fine, it's just a few cuts." Bobby nodded and walked out. Drevis treated the cuts and bandaged them, then fixed the tables. Jack emerged from his hiding place. Then found that he was taking a whack to the head.

Jack woke up in his bed. It was morning time.

And his Septic Eye BURNED.

Jack sat up and covered his eye, yelping. He saw a bottle of ibuprofen and grabbed it, swallowing two capsules with some water. He noticed a note. He picked it up.

I said I wanted you to suffer but your fans will be devastated if there are no videos. And if you tell them, I will know about it, and I will come to rip that eye out of your head. Tell them you got punched in the eye and it bled and got infected the next morning, huh?

-Billy.

Jack scrounged up the paper and threw it in the trashcan. "I hate him…" Jack muttered. 

SO FIRST CHAPTER…tell me what you think! Jack, you too! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, DANG IT!


	2. Durantiar

"TOP OF THE MORNIN' TO YA LADDIES! My name is JackSepticEye and welcome to the ESCAPISTS! Alright, just sayin' now, if you're wondering what's up with my eye, it's infected! I got into my first real fight yesterday and got punched in the eye. I woke up the mornin' and my eye was infected. Now I'm really JackSepticEye!" He said. "Alrighty…we need to find some more timber…" He looked for timber. "ISAIAH! Whatcha sellin' buddy?" Jack exclaimed. He checked what he was selling.

Timber. ALL just TIMBER. "Oh…my…gosh, Isaiah…you are AMAZIN'!" He bought it all and gave Isaiah three chickens.

"Sweet!"  
"REALLY? THANKS!"  
"How'd you know I loved chicken, Jack?"

Jack narrowed his eyes. He knew that the last message was Billy. He then got up, yelling to the camera that he needed to go the bathroom, which was the second time, and ran to the bathroom, looking in the mirror at his eye. He started cursing. (Replace dang and freakin' and heck and stuff with curses if you wish.)

"DOES BILLY ALWAYS HAVE TO SCREW UP MY DANG DAY? HUH? FREAKIN' STUPID KID THINKS HE'S SO DANG SMART AS HECK BUT HE'S NOT! FOURTEEN! DOESN'T CHANGE A DANG THING! SCREW YOU BILLY! *SCREW YOU BILLYYYYY!*" He screamed, punching his mirror, cracking it. He calmed down a little after this, said, "…Okay…he's a fourteen year old dude…I shouldn't be mentally threatenin' him…" And then he looked down at his hand to see the damage that breaking the mirror had done to it.

Not even a little broken skin on his hand. He looked at his mirror and saw several Jacks in all the individual cracks. He touched the mirror and then it fixed itself. He raised an eyebrow. "What the?" He muttered. He walked back to his computer after the redness on his face from his outburst had subsided. He continued the video, ended it, and sat back in his chair. His screen flashed. He looked up.

EVIE.

"OHHHH great, another thing I HATE." Jack muttered. "I never told you to say peanut butter!" Evie yelled. Jack facepalmed. "What are ya goin' on about?!" He said. "Billy told me to call you muttonchops." Evie said. "Muttonchops?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "Wait, no, a sheep." Evie said. "Elf? Big pumpernickel? OHHH A PICKLE! No? MAKE YOURSELF CLEAR, BOY!" Evie said. "Pancake? PANCAKE! Billy told me to say he's inviting you to breakfast and it has pancakes." "Heck no." Jack said. "Jack said hotdogs and chocolate!" Evie said. "I did not!" "What? You never told me your name." Evie said. "YOU JUST SAID MY NAME!" Jack yelled. "Billy is my boyfriend." Evie said. "Ooookay I didn't need to know that…" Jack said. Someone yelled, "MY GOSH, EVIE! STOP BEING AN IDIOT!"

Billy.

"For once I agree with ya…" Jack mumbled. Billy pushed her out of his chair. "Aah!" "I'm a mother father gentleman!" Billy yelled, and sat down. "You certainly are gentleman." Jack said sarcastically. Billy rolled his eyes. "Evie was TRYING to say, I'm inviting you to breakfast to talk for a while." Jack narrowed his eyes. "You're gonna poison me!" Jack said. "To make you feel better, it's at a café. Kay?" Billy said. Jack narrowed his eyes. "What?" Billy asked. "HA do you really hate me that badly?" "Yes." Jack said bluntly. "Allrigty then. Alright, I can play at your game. There's a Café with security guards at the door that checks you for knives, poison of any kind, and other stuff. They're trained to be immune to poisons, including Antiseptic. It's been this way for YEARS. Before I was even here. There's no way I can hurt you in any way. They sell good drinks and pastries for a quite a lot of money but I can pay. You got it? Meet me there." Jack rolled his eyes. "How do I know you're not making any of this up!?" Jack said. Billy exploded with irritation and anger. "JUST MEET ME THERE, OKAY?! JEEZ!"

Jack arrived at a Café where there were two security guards at the door. They asked him to turn out his pockets and take off his shoes and pull up his sleeves and stuff. Jack was a bit scared to enter. He wondered what he'll find…his eye started to feel under pressure….

He SAW his EYE in front of him. Jack's eye widened. "What the heck!?" Jack yelped.

"Hi!" His eye yelped in a voice that would belong to a four-year-old. Jack raised an eyebrow. "…Hi?" Jack mumbled. "Who are…" "You know who I am!" SepticEye said. "…S…Sam?!" Jack yelped. "Sam SepticEye, at your service! You wondered what's in there. I'll show ya! Close your other eye!" Sam said. Jack closed his good eye. Then he saw himself, looking down at him, with one eye closed and the other a gaping black socket.

He was seeing from Sam's point of view. Sam hopped into the Café and looked around. Jack saw customers, and servers. Then he saw a familiar group of people.

Billy, Drevis, Bobby, Steve, Betty, and Evie. Sam hoped back out and said, "Well? You see now?" Sam asked. "Why are Bobby, Steve, and Betty here?" "Because Billy would never do anything to you in front of them. He wants to keep their trust for as long as he can! He took THEM along so that you would know this and be more willing to go in there and talk. Bobby, Steve, and Betty don't mind you very much. Steve actually considers you as his "Best Friend." Bobby considers you as a role-model for Billy and Betty likes you cuz she says you probably aren't a bad dude. So there, now ya know." Sam said. "And how exactly do you know this?" Jack asked. "Cuz…as you would put it…" Sam's eyes became bloodshot. "I'M LIKE A BOSSS!" Sam yelled. Jack smiled. "YEAH!" Jack said. Sam hoped into Jack's hand, Jack rubbed off any grime off of Sam, because, well, Sam was just on concrete, and then popped him back into his head and walked in with confidence in his step. Bobby gasped. Steve stood up and held out his hand for Jack, which he gladly shook, and Betty gave him a kind smile. Betty was a skinnier than the game had shown her to be. Jack hugged them all, including Billy and Evie, cuz…well Bobby probably wouldn't approve if he left them out. Billy gave him a smile, but his eyes said, "If you hug me again, I will murder you." Jack sat down. "Ssooo wassup!?" Jack yelled. "Hi!" Bobby said. "That was not a proper sentence." Evie said. Billy gave her a look. "Evie, please don't be…daft right now, please?" Billy said. "Okie." Evie said, giving a _Kawaii_ face. (Kawaii is Cute in Japanese, in case you didn't know. I'm learning Japanese.) "Thank you." Billy said. First time Jack actually saw him give a genuinely kind smile. Like, not sarcastic or anything, just a kind smile, to Evie, of all people. Jack looked at him. _He really loves her, huh?_ He thought. "Jack? SOemthing wrong?" Billy asked. His eyes had fake concern and clearly said to him, _What the heck are you lookin' at?!_ "Oh! No!" Jack said. A waitress came over. "So what'll it be for you fellas?" She asked in a southern accent. Billy just said, "Hot chocolate, kid's version, whipped cream." He said. "A cuppa-tea!" Jack almost shouted. "What kind?" Asked the waitress. "(Enter Jack's Favorite Tea Here.)!" "AAllrighty." The Waitress. "What about you guys?" "A water." Betty said. "Coffee, black." Bobby said "How many sugar cubes?" "Aahh five." He said. Drevis said, "Nothing, thank you." Steve sat up straight, blushing. "You're very pretty!" He said. The waitress looked at him. "Me?" She asked. "Yes!" Steve said. "…Well thank you, that's very nice.." She said. "What's your naaaame?!" Steve said. Jack stifled laughter. "Mileia." She said. "I like it." Steve said. "Thanks. So…do you want anything to drink? On me." She said. "You have Energy drinks?" "Will Water work?" She asked. "You have flavoring for it?" Steve asked. "No…" She said. "Chamomile tea." (You have energy drinks?" "No." "Chamomile tea." THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF ENERGY.) "Okie…" She said, and Evie said, "Can I have chocolate milk?" "Aah…okay." Mileia said. "_Domo Arigato!_" Evie said. Mileia nodded. Billy leaned back in his chair. Bobby got up and walked to the bathroom, Steve went to talk to Mileia, and Betty went outside. "We're alone." Billy said. "First of all, NEVER hug me again, even if you're in the presence of my father, and never stare at me!" Billy complained. "Aahh shut up!" Jack said. "Don't tell me to shut up, fool!" Billy said. Evie looked at them and put both her index fingers together over and over. "Can we not fight..?" Billy looked at her, and then looked at Jack. "I almost punched you in the face." Billy said, then scooched his chair closer to Evie's and put his arm around her. Evie put her head on his shoulder and nussled him. Billy looked at her and smiled. Jack leaned onto the table, with a small smirk on his face. Sam popped out of his head without warning, causing Billy and Evie to yelp out in surprise. "Hi! I'm Sam SepticEye!" Sam said. "H-Hi, get back into Jack's head!" Billy yelled. "Sorry, NO CAN DO! I just wanna say, BILLY, if you want to keep your life, you won't hurt Jack! Gots it?!" Billy raised his eye brow. "What can a tiny thing like you do to me, hmmm? Hehehe." "I could infect you and the infection will kill you, gots it?" Billy snarled. "I hate when things like you have a point." Billy said. "Good! Great that we have this cleared up." Sam said, then jumped back into Jack's eye socket. "When did this happen? When did your EYE get a mind of its own!?" "Just before I got in here." Jack said. "Gosh, that's creepy…." "It's Boss!" Jack yelled. "Oi-vay…." Billy said. Then Bobby came back to the table. "So, you and Jack getting along?" "Yeah. He's cool." Billy said. "Good!" Bobby said. Steve came back over. He had traces of lipstick on his lips. "Aaahh, so you got a kiss from her!" Jack yelled. "Yeh…" He sat down. "Heheheheeeee…." He giggled. Jack smiled. Billy snarled slightly. "Billy? Something wrong?" "UH…yeah…I smell something bad." He said. "I'm gonna go outside." He said. He looked genuinely concerned about SOMETHING. He got up and walked outside. "I'll go with him." Jack said. "Okay." Bobby said.

"What's up?" Jack asked. "…I smell danger." Billy said. "What kind?" Jack asked, sniffing. Sam popped out of his head, making several people yelp and run. "Sam, what's going on?" Jack asked. Sam hopped ahead. Jack closed his eye, letting himself see through Sam. Sam was close, his stem turned purple. "…We need to get inside." Sam said. "Why?" Jack asked. "NOW!" Sam yelled. Billy ran inside, Jack then, and the Security Guards stepped in front of the door. Sam told Jack what to say. "EVERYBODY ON THE GROUND! NOW!"

Everyone got down, just as bullets started to fire through windows, and Jack and Billy ran behind the desks. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW THAT?!" Jack yelled. "I JUST DID, OKAY?!" Billy yelled. Someone entered. "If you don't want bullets in your heads, you'll give me what I want." He said. "…OH just no…" Billy said. "Who is that?" Jack asked.

"…Durantiar."

 **Well that's the end of the second chapter! I hope whoever reads this likes it!**


End file.
